


Lost and Found

by Cookies_and_Chaos



Category: Famous Five - Enid Blyton
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos
Summary: George really should have guessed that if anyone was going to track her down, it would be Anne.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2019, 12 Days of Christmas Challenge

If it had only been the one knock, George would have just ignored it and gone about her day. But whoever it was was persistent and a second round of knocking occurred. Then a third. Finally, just as George was wondering whether to give into curiosity and risk opening the door, 

"Oh for goodness sake, George, it's me". George hurried over to the door and pulled it open. It was not by choice that she hadn't seen Anne for nearly five years, the rest of the Kirrins had made sure that Anne never found out where George had gone after university and vice versa. That made any attempts to locate each other difficult. 

"Jolly good job it was your place wasn't it?", Anne smiled as soon as she set eyes on her cousin, "I'd look rather foolish if you were someone else wouldn't I?"

George stumbled over her words and finally gave up trying to say something and opened her arms instead so Anne could hug her. Gone were the years where George insisted that hugging was somehow too girly. 

"How did you find me?", George asked after the hug ended, grabbing Anne's holdall from the floor and carrying it inside. 

"Oh come on George, I was a part of the Famous Five. Even if Julian thought little of my contributions I know you know better", Anne grinned as she walked into the centre of George's flat, "Going to give me the tour?"

George gave Anne a look as though to ask if she were serious and sighed when Anne raised an eyebrow. It took about thirty seconds to show Anne the whole flat. 

"Right, and where am I sleeping then? The sofa is good for me", Anne said, sitting down on the item of furniture and bouncing on it. 

"You're staying?" 

"You wouldn't make me shell out for a hotel would you? I'm planning on staying for your birthday you know", Anne asked, she had grown bolder and more confident since George had last spoken to her. It suited her. 

"Of course not", George sat down beside Anne on the sofa and ran her hands through her hair, a nervous habit she couldn't seem to rid herself of. 

“So, anyone else going to be joining us?", Anne asked and George shook her head. 

"It didn't work out", she said stiffly, "she left a long time ago and I've not… I mean no, just us". 

"And what are your birthday plans?", Anne asked, swiftly moving on much to George's relief. 

"I wasn't really planning on…", George trailed off as she tried to think of how to word it, "Maybe a quiet birthday for me this year, though that was before I knew you were going to be here". 

"I am sorry it took me so long to find you", Anne said, her tone growing serious. 

"I didn't exactly look all that hard for you", George admitted as she stared at his hands, "I'm the one who should be apologising". 

"Nonsense, how were you to know that I wasn't an arse like Julian or Dick?", Anne protested and George nearly gasped at the mild curse that dropped from her younger cousin's lips, "You don't need to apologise. Besides, now we've found each other and that's what matters". 

"There's a place nearby, I have a few friends who go there too. We could go there for my birthday? It's nothing fancy but the food's nice and so are the people", George suggested. 

"That sounds perfect", Anne got up from the sofa, "now, if it's quite alright with you, I could do with a shower and then perhaps we can catch up on the last five years?"

"Sure. I'd like that". 


End file.
